


Bunny Rabbits

by Ryzagallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, ian and mickey caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzagallavich/pseuds/Ryzagallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey caught in compromising positions





	Bunny Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Just practicing how to write smut

Iggy

Iggy walked up the stairs he just returned from a week, long run. All he wanted to do was eat, shower and crawl into bed. He was currently down on his luck living with bother and his husband. He was sick of walking in on his baby brother being fucked in different positions on every surface of the house. He walked up to the front stairs and threw the front door and what he saw was just… No!

 

“oh, yes Ian shit” Mickey moaned as Ian fucked him on the kitchen table with dinner ready on the counter. Ian had Mickey’s legs around his waist as he continued to plug himself into Mickey at a fast pace “Ian… Ian wanna ride you… fuuuuck”

 

“Fuck Mickey… come here baby” Ian rammed himself deep Inside Mickey and wrapped his arms around him so he can sit on the chair. The minute Ian sat down Mickey grabbed the back of the chair and started bouncing on Ian’s dick “get it baby… fuck you’re gorgeous”

 

“so fuckin deep” Mickey moaned as he grinded on Ian. 

 

“PLEASE RIDE HIM IN YOUR FUCKIN ROOM, I FUCKIN EAT THERE JESUS” Iggy shouted trying to cover his eyes.

 

Mickey paused his grinding and they both turned to stare at Iggy. “aren’t you supposed to be in L.A?” Ian asked holding Mickey close to him so his erection was out of sight. 

 

“Ian, let’s go to the bedroom. I’m not done yet” Mickey said nibbling at Ian’s neck

 

“please do” Iggy said making his way to his room. 

 

************************************************************************************************************  
Fiona and Veronica

 

Ian was Ian’s birthday and his siblings were planning a surprise party for him. Fiona had a key to their house so getting in was no problem. They knew the couple was out of town to celebrate Ian’s twenty seventh birthday. They were arriving that Sunday evening which was when the party would begin. But they made the mistake of not including Mickey in their plans. Fiona, Vee and Kev were busy with the last, minute preparation when Ian and Mickey came bursting in through the front door.

 

Ian and Mickey were attached at the mouths with their hands roaming around all over the other’s body. Ian moved his hands down to Mickey’s ass squeezing and massaging it. Mickey was moaning like a porn star at the sensations. He always loved it when Ian played with his ass. Fingering it, eating it fuck Mickey loved it when Ian tongue fucked him till he came all over himself and he loved his toys. 

 

Ian urged him to jump up and wrap his legs around his waist. “Happy birthday baby” Mickey said jumping on Ian and wrapping his legs around Ian’s waist. He grabbed Ian’s face and planted a kiss on him “let’s go to the couch so I can ride you” Ian made his way to the living room and Mickey started to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Oh! My fucking God” Fiona screamed as they entered the living room. Ian let go of Mickey in shock. And Mickey dropped to the floor. Someone ‘Kev’ laughed.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IAN?” Mickey shouted as he stood up glaring at his husband “you’re lucky it’s your fuckin birthday or you wouldn’t get any tonight” Ian was not looking at him during his runt “the fuck you looking at?” he turned around and was met with all three pairs of eyes “what are you fuckers doing in…” he looked around to make sure it was their house “our house?” 

 

“to throw you a surprise party” said Vee said “but it looks likes, you were gonna start your own party” which resulted in Mickey throwing a pillow at her. 

 

“Oh, so where is everybody?” Ian asked looking around

 

“Not here yet and please put your boners away” Fiona said moving to check on the music

 

“That was hot guys” Kev said earning him an elbow in the stomach from Vee “what”

****************************************************************************************************************  
Mandy and Lip

 

Lip and Mandy walked out of the Gallagher house made their way to the van for a smoke or even sneak in a quickie. They had be trying to re-candle their romance after the whole ‘Mandy confessing her love and Lip rejecting her’ so now they were taking baby steps and getting to know each other better than they had before. 

 

“the fuck is that van moving or am I high already?” Mandy asked Lip pausing her movement to focus on the van.

 

“Yeah, and the are some moans coming from it too I can bet you its our brothers fucking again” Lip said with an amused look on his face

“yes, yes, yes” Mickey moaned as Ian drilled him on Carl’s old mattress. They came in here to smoke a joint and Ian could not resist the moans Mickey was making as he enjoyed the high he was getting.so a few kisses to the neck turned into blow jobs then Mickey on his back naked as the day he was born. Ian didn’t need to prep him because they fucked so much that he was always loose.

 

“Fuck Mickey you feel amazing” Ian panted as he continued to fuck Mickey’s brains out. “fuck mick I’m close” 

 

“Me… me too… fuuuck” Mickey came shooting his come all over their stomachs.

 

“fuck that’s so hot” Ian moaned as he marked Mickey’s inside with his seed “I love you baby”

 

“I love you too but I’m high as hell let’s go home”

 

“you two fuck more than bunny rabbits” Mandy said

“isn’t bunny another way of saying rabbit?” Lip asked

“Fuck you” Mandy said raising her middle finger for emphasis

**Author's Note:**

> I hpoe my smut writing skills Improve


End file.
